edfandomcom-20200215-history
Laugh Ed Laugh
"Laugh Ed Laugh" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 18th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that everyone else in the Cul-de-Sac is sick with chicken pox, so they have to play by themselves until everyone recovers. Eddy finds everything that his friends do boring and with no people for him to scam, he eventually goes completely insane. It's now up to Ed and Edd to capture Eddy for his own safety. Plot Today, Eddy's scheme is to sell ice cream from a fake Ice Cream Truck. Of course, he and his friends can't afford real ice cream, so they're going with mock-ups of pink paint, baseballs, paper, and glue. Even though the likelihood of this succeeding is low at best, Eddy still believes the plan is foolproof until no kids appear. Annoyed, they head off to find some suckers, ignoring Ed's explanation of a wormhole. The first place they visit is Jimmy's house, and once Jimmy opens the door, it becomes clear that he has chicken pox. Even worse, the whole cul-de-sac seems to have come down with the sickness, as they're all under quarantine. Of course, Eddy is sure that the Eds can amuse themselves. Soon, he's proven partially correct: while Ed and Edd have fun with games of kick-the-can and cat's cradle, Eddy is bored by all of this stuff. Soon, Ed suggests that they change a lightbulb, but Eddy calls this boring and starts to make fun of his friends. This isn't a good move, though, as soon enough they get annoyed and start to leave him to go change the lightbulb. Worried, Eddy tries to attract their attention again and get them to stay, but this doesn't work, as they've already seen it, and now he's boring them. Without anything to do, Eddy rushes madly around the cul-de-sac, trying to find someone who isn't sick. There is nobody home, however, and soon Eddy collapses on the sidewalk. Soon, he starts to go insane from not having a sucker, and both of his friends see him acting crazy. Edd realizes they must capture Eddy for his own safety, and Ed goes along with the plan. Capturing Eddy may be harder than it sounds, however. After all, if Eddy is insane enough to believe that a mailbox is his house, he's also going to be nuts enough to believe that Ed and Eddy in Jonny and Plank masks are the real deal, right? Well, perhaps, but when Ed's mask falls off, that scheme falls apart. With trickery failing, they tail Eddy to the playground, where he's scamming squirrels of their nuts. This time, they try a direct approach, but Eddy takes off, swinging like Tarzan through the trees. Another attempt is made to ambush him, this time while he's sucking on a fire hydrant he thinks is a jawbreaker, but needless to say, this attempt fails as well. Finally, they're back to trickery, luring Eddy to a shed with a dollar bill. Once inside, Edd locks the door to what has become a padded cell and tells Ed to hide the key. While Edd focuses on Eddy, Ed eats the key. As soon as Eddy cheers his success, Ed turns his head and shows him a humongous pile of cash in the corner. Ecstatic, Eddy leaps into the money and celebrates his newfound wealth. Once he's done, he says that they'll buy a truckload of jawbreakers with the loot, only to be informed that the money is all fake. Eddy is angry, which seems to have been Edd's point, as now Eddy is cured. Soon, though, Eddy's mind is off of the fake money, as he can hear the kids playing outside, having recovered from the disease. The Eds are going to have a hard time getting out, however, as Ed ate the key, and it seems that their only option is to use Ed to dig their way out. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': his door "Hello Mr. Postman. Are those eggs for me?" scratches himself all over in front of the Eds. Eddy: at Jimmy's sickly face "Look at his face!" Ed: on Jimmy "It's so gross! Can I touch it?" Edd: Ed ''"Aah! Ed, no! He's got chickenpox. Touch him and you'll get it too!" '''Eddy': pointing "Double D, behind you!" advances toward them. Eddy quickly uproots a picket sign and points it at Jimmy. "Back, chicken boy! Back!" pushes Jimmy back with the sign and closes the door. ---- *'Edd': at the "QUARANTINE" sign "Oh, dear. A quarantine." Ed: "I've seen this before." Eddy: "Where?" Ed: "There." points at more "QUARANTINE" signs which are scattered around the entire cul-de-sac. Edd: worried "It must be an epidemic!" Eddy: "So I uh… guess we're the only ones… not sick?" laughs nervously. Edd: "So it seems, Eddy." Eddy: "So, what? We can still do something. Come on, boys! Let's do something!" Ed: "Like what?" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, hide this key discreetly." gives Ed the key. Ed: "Okay." Eddy: crazy "Will you marry us?" Edd: aback "I'm not registered for that!" Eddy: "Then we'll elope!" puts the key between two slices of bread and eats it like a sandwich. ---- *'Eddy': angry Where's the key?!" Ed: "I ate it! Discretely." ---- *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole." grumbles. "Ha ha, I am a good shovel, huh, Eddy?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's Jonny mask falls off "Jonny, you dropped your face. I'll go get ya a new one!" ---- *'Eddy': like Desi Arnaz "Lucy, I'm home!" jumps on Edd. Trivia *'Goofs': **Ed has difficulties pushing Eddy when he is sitting on a truck made of cardboard, even with Edd working alongside him; but he can lift a house in "Cry Ed" and in "Every Which Way But Ed". (The latter episode had him doing this as a toddler.) Also, in other episodes, Ed can lift and push things heavier than Eddy and a truck made of cardboard. **At the start of the show when Eddy is in the ice cream truck, the red stripe on his shirt is missing. **Edd and Ed were making the ice cream behind the truck, but they appear in the front of the truck when Edd says, "Maybe they're on to us." **The quarantine signs were nowhere to be seen in the beginning of the episode. The signs magically showed up after Eddy picks one up to keep a sick Jimmy away and Ed points out the signs are "there" around the entire Cul-de-Sac. **While Edd is teaching Ed how to do cat's cradle, look very closely as his nose disappears for a split second and then reappears when the split second is up. **When Edd is doing cat's cradle to show Ed, he laughs while doing it, but his mouth did not move at all. **When Ed and Edd were doing cat's cradle, Ed accidentally entangles himself in the strings and falls down, but in the next scene he wasn't entangled and was standing upright. It's possible he quickly got untangled and stood up while Eddy was looking mad, but that would be too fast. **When Eddy was digging the gang's way out of the locked room, the size of the hole Eddy makes shrinks as soon as it shows a closeup of Ed's head. **When Ed was holding the fake ice cream, he said "Drink mister," but the captions said "Big dessert." *Chicken pox would take days to heal, and yet the children, except the Eds, are feeling better by the end of the episode. It is possible that they had the chickenpox before this episode and were on the verge of recovery by the time which the episode took place. *This is the first time Sarah gets sick. She gets sick again in "Is There an Ed in the House?" *This is the first time any of the Eds counterfeit money. They would do this again in "Stiff Upper Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *Eddy makes a reference to I Love Lucy when he says "Lucy, I'm home!" which is what Lucy's husband, Ricky, always says when he comes home from work. *The kids only appeared at the end of this episode, besides Jimmy who appeared at the beginning of this episode when the Eds were trying to sell ice cream. *Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Sarah did not speak at all in this episode. *This is the only episode where squirrels are seen in the show. Different-colored squirrels appear as enemies in the console video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Also, in "Cry Ed," Jimmy manages to be injured by a squirrel, but the squirrel is not seen. *This is the second time Ed said "Drink, mister?" The first time was in "Over Your Ed." Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h25m51s131.png|The Eds' fake ice cream truck. Ed-Ice-Cream-.jpg|Ed making ice cream. Qw.jpg|Jimmy with chickenpox. Quarantine.jpg|"It must be an epidemic!" It's Back.png|Now you see my nose– Noseless Double D.jpg|–now you don't. Tumblr mbys0dCQwC1ro0q39.png|Chin-less Eddy. Picture48.png|The one thing that Eddy can do better than we can. Eddy_Brain_Popcorn.png|Eddy's brain is popping corn out! Popcorn, anyone? Eddy in mailbox.jpg|You've got Eddy! Laugh_ed_laugh_0002.jpg|"Hi Plank! Hi Jonny!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h23m07s142.png|One of the squirrels that takes up Eddy's challenge of finding the nut. Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h24m39s50.png|Eddy is "nuts." Eddy eating a fence.jpg|Eddy eating a fence. Tumblr mbywkvOnYu1ro0q39.png|Eddy mistaking a fire hydrant for a jawbreaker. Eddy eating hydrant.jpg|Eddy eating a "jawbreaker." Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-17h00m09s99.png|The fake Ed dollar. Laugh_ed_laugh_0005.jpg|Eddy using Ed as a shovel. Video See Also *Ice Cream Truck *Find the Nut *Ed Bucks Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing Eddy